Grenade
Grenades are improvised explosive devices that were created from scrap by the Metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Metro 2033 Grenades seen in Metro 2033 are makeshift pipe-bombs, consisting of a short section of steel pipe, containing the explosive mixture, and closed at both ends with caps. A fuse is inserted into the pipe with a wire running out through a hole in the capped end of the pipe. They appear to be fragmentation grenades, with bits of metal inside the pipe, as well as the pipe itself, creating lethal fragments when it explodes. These grenades are one of the most powerful weapons in the Metro. In combat, throwing one will kill almost anything caught in the blast, from lurkers to demons. However, some heavily armoured mutants, such as librarians, are seemingly too durable, especially on higher difficulties. They also serve well as anti-armor devices, reliably destroying vehicles. 350px Grenade variants in Metro 2033 There are two types of grenades available to the player in Metro 2033. The first one is a pipe-bomb that can be obtained as early as the Riga station weapon shop. The second grenades functions in the same way, albiet with a bit of a twist; it is 'sticky'. The sticky grenades are bristling with razor-sharp nails that will impale anything they land on, exploding shortly after. This will ensure that an enemy cannot run away from the blast. However, spiked grenades never bounce and can not be rebounded of surfaces. Since grenades are generally far from being stable, these makeshift bombs are prone to going off if shot at or if caught in the blast of another grenade, often creating deadly chain reactions when carrying multiple grenades. Metro: Last Light Fragmentation Grenades The improvised explosive makes a return in Metro: Last Light, with the pipe bomb functioning and looking the same as in Metro 2033, and still easily capable of killing armoured opponents up close. They are best used against mutants, who will not try and avoid the grenades, though their relatively long fuse time and the fact that grenades can't be "cooked" means care must be taken to time the throw correctly. Obviously, they are not suited to stealthy players, but if the player'' is'' spotted, they can even the odds and give the player time to adjust. The different grenades can be thrown by the press of a button (by default, c'''). This also applies to throwing knifes and mines. The different throwing weapons can be switched between at any time by holding down the "weapons inventory" key (default one is '''tab). There are also another use for this, as the speed of the game slows down about four times (only standard mode, not ranger). This could be very effective at some times, especially when entering an area where the player suddenly faces an enemy, as it is a very good way to valuate the situation, and get time to think. Besides that, the player can shoot and reload, even when looking down the ironsights. The only drawback is that it is still impossible to aim, but the player can strafe and duck to attempt to hit their target. The sounds also warp in the same way as some of the cinematics, and when smoking the "bong". Incendiary Grenades The sticky grenade in Last Light is replaced in the main campaign by incendiary grenades. As the name suggests, the incendiary grenade is a grenade that shatters on impact with any surface, exploding in a ball of flame and igniting the nearby area for a few seconds. Although lethal to any human caught in the blast, mutants are especially vulnerable, as they will rarely avoid the flames to get to Artyom. Incendiary grenades can be used to ignite enemies, which will cause them to flail around in pain for a few seconds before dying, or to block off narrow passages; throwing lots of these grenades at the same spot increases the radius of the lingering flames. Plus, because the flame produce lights, you can use these to keep spiderbugs from reaching you. Conversely, human enemies will spot the flames and be alerted to your location. Sticky Grenades In the Faction Pack DLC mission, Kshatriya, sticky grenades replace the fragmentation grenades, although they have much the same stats, except obviously being sticky. Aside from slow moving Librarians, they are not much use against the fast moving mutants in Kshatriya - bullets are much better invested in incendiary grenades that, although do less damage, can slow down Librarians long enough to escape. A few can be found throughout the library, but most will need to be purchased from the home base. Obtaining Grenades of all types can be looted from the bodies of most human opponents, found in weapon caches or bought from the weapon vendors in most stations. Fragmentation grenades can also be obtained from tripwire traps. Simply put, they are an incredibly common weapon inside the Metro, found almost anywhere. You will rarely run out of these. Related Achievements Metro 2033 Metro: Last Light Trivia Fragmentation Grenades * It seems unlikely that with the large amount of common pre-war Kalashs inside the Metro, that not one equally common pre-war grenade can be seen. Considering that a regular Russian soldier would carry at least one most of the time, it seems strange. ** The counter argument is that most pre-war grenades were used up in the early years of the Metro, when people still believed they would be rescued, similar to how 12.7x108mm were almost used up, though it seems unlikely that not one would be encountered. ** A soldier in the Mobius trailer can be seen with pre-war grenades, however they are pineapple grenades which is strange considering that they are both an American-made grenade and have not been produced since the 1960s. * Grenades can be used on the level Child to cave in a section of the tunnel and keep lurkers from reaching your location. * If left idle while holding a grenade, Artyom will mess around with the fuse. This animation also applies to sticky grenades. * According to gameplay demos of Metro: Last Light, grenades were to be used as ammunition for the Kalash's underbarrel grenade launcher, however, it was removed from the final version of the game. ** The grenade launcher, now called the Medved, makes an appearance as a standalone weapon in the Faction Pack and Developer Pack DLCs. * Several consecutive grenade explosions can cause a framerate drop, considerably so with Advanced NVIDIA PhysX turned on. Sticky Grenades * In real life, the nails on the spiked grenades would not be effective enough to hold the grenade on walls, as simply throwing it would not generate enough force for the nails to pierce the wall and hold it there. ** They could possibly impale flesh, however, or at the very least, catch on clothing. ** The nails, however, would make the grenades more lethal due to them adding to the shrapnel produced by the pipe. This spiked grenade concept was used in some landmines in real life. * Regardless of how they were thrown, spiked grenades will always stick to a wall vertically. Incendiary Grenades *Based on the yellow glow of the liquid inside the incendiary grenade, the primary incendiary agent may involve the use of a highly reactive acid. It may also incorporate a common accelerant, such as gasoline or alcohol, to prolong the burning. *It is unknown what incendiary grenades are made from; possibly repurposed flourescent light tubes, sealed at both ends, with a manually ignited fuse. *Incendiary grenades are notably very effective against shrimps, possibly due to shrimp generally living in wet conditions; they simply cannot tolerate that much heat (though, of course, nothing else can either). They also shine when used for making a wall of fire to fend off nosalises. This is particularly useful at the end of the Bandits level, where facing the horde of nosalises alone can be quite a challenge. *Incendiary grenades have a natural glow due to the yellow liquid inside being visible through the clear glass, making them easy to spot in the darkness of the Metro, or the surface at night. Gallery Grenade_flare_unused_M2033.png|An unused frag grenade with Artyom's lighter in the background MLL Stickey.jpg|A Sticky Grenade, found in Kuzmich's shop, in Kshatriya Metro2034Incendiarygrenade.JPG|Incendiary Grenades in a shop Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro Last Light Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC